From That Time Forward
by InfinityxInfinity777
Summary: This story is basically the ups and downs of Emily and Daniel's relationship as the truth comes out. I'ts set after Season 1 episode 22 but it's very different. Victoria's plane was never rigged and she got all the evidence in court needed to exonerate David Clarke. I will go into more detail of the aftermath in the story. Charlotte never overdosed either. My first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Explosion**

**_And as the floods move in  
And your body starts to sink  
I was the last thing on your mind  
I know you better than you think  
Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces  
So watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
I pray that you will find peace of mind  
And I'll find you another time  
I'll love you, another time_**

_**Explosions...on the day you wake up**_  
_**Needing somebody and you've learned**_  
_**It's okay to be afraid**_  
_**But it will never be the same**_

**Singer- Ellie Goulding, Lyricist - Ellie Goulding and John Fortis**

* * *

**Emily POV**

It always was a kind of bittersweet realization walking back towards her cottage home where Daniel Grayson awaited her. Bitter because although, their love seemed real it was built on false pretenses. And sweet because her heart warmed up each time he smiled, or hugged or kissed her passionately. She always had to catch herself to remind herself their love was built on deceit. It killed her every time because she really did love Daniel and especially now that her father had been exonerated she wanted something more than revenge in her life...

As she walked toward her house she could smell a lovely scent drifting from her house. How sweet he cooked for me Emily thought. She opened her door and what she saw next took her breath away. It was not a smiling Daniel Grayson sitting at the table with her favourite dinner in front of him. It was Daniel Grayson scowling, with her Infinity box in front of him at the table. "Daniel'' she said in an almost whisper

"What the hell is this?" he said angrily gesturing to the box.

"I think you know" she said looking straight at him with guilty eyes

"Explain" he said trying to sound angry but his voice cracked and it was if he was pleading her to make it all not true.

She took a seat opposite him at the table, took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes and with an even voice spoke "I am Amanda Clarke, daughter of David Clarke who your family incarcerated and a women who set out seeking revenge"

* * *

**This is my FIRST ever FANFIC, well actually first ever story, since like grade 6 haha. SO PLEASE, COMMENT, REVIEW and CRITIQUE I know this chapter was super short but the next will be much longer. I actually have a lot in plan for what happens next. I was day dreaming about it all in school. **

**Basically the lyrics I put above kind of explain how the characters feel and their situation. I'm going to put lyrics up for each chapter I write, I find it relates to them, plus their lovely songs :). So if you have time I recommend you listen to them. I always name the chapter after the song I used.  
Oh and If you have a song you feel could relate, just comment and I'll listen to it and decide if I should use.**

**You can listen to the song above by going to youtube and copying and pasting this code (hbX0UAjOS8E) in the search bar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****This Beautiful and Cruel World**

_**Your dream is where your heart is**_  
_** It's something more fragile than life itself**_  
_** No matter how many times you throw it away, you still find it**_  
_** So rest in peace now**_  
_** Your wish is violated by your pulsing urge**_  
_** and as much as you forget about it, you recall it again**_

_**In this beautiful and cruel world**_  
_** We only ask "why" we're still alive…**_  
_** Ah, what are we going to protect**_  
_** with our strength and weakness? If reason**_  
_** no longer exists**_

_**That sky looks sad**_  
_** Ashes and mirages rise up**_  
_** You freeze in warm words**_  
_** So rest in secret now**_  
_** Your grief is hidden by fantasies sticking to you**_  
_** and as much as it tears apart, it joins back together again**_

**S****inger: ****Hikasa Yoko,**** Lyricist:**** Mike Sugiyama **

* * *

He looked back at her, anger and hurt prominent in his eyes. Emily waited for him to say something but there was only silence. Silence really did cut deeper than knife and it left a chill too or maybe that was from his glare. It reminded her of Victoria. Resisting the urge to shudder she continued her story or more like started it. She told him everything starting from when she was just a little girl making sandcastles on the beachfront with her father or playing with Jack and Sammy.

**Daniel POV**

I listened to every word she said "I truly had a happy childhood even despite the absence of my mother. My father was my…. (struggling for the right words she settled on) "everything". I saw her wipe away a tear that was threatening to drop " And then your parents shattered our paradise, framing my father as a terrorist for a crime he didn't even commit" her voice was no longer wavering but angry, bitter, sad. I felt terrible almost as if it was my fault, but it wasn't, I had to remind myself, drawing my hand further away from Emily's and closer to my lap. Emily hurt me, she doesn't get my comfort, I thought. God, her story got worse from then on, being absolutely cut off from her father, leaving her home, being brainwashed into thinking her father was guilty, being bounced around through the foster care system. "And that night, I set their house on fire, I was tired of the mothers disregard for me, their children's taunts but most of all the father's abuse". She was shaking by now, her eye's looked scared as if she was reliving the moment. I'd never seen her this vulnerable before, it scared me I didn't want to know anymore but I knew I had to listen. I grabbed her hand and gave her my best reassuring smile, well what I could muster given the situation. I felt her hand tense up at first but then relax a little underneath mine and I think I saw a small smile or whatever she could muster. "He hurt me, Daniel, constantly, by the second week of me living there I was already his personal punching bag. He'd punch or kick, pull my hair or bash my against the wall day in and day out, nobody in the house cared, why would they, I was a terrorists daughter, I deserved the hurt, the tears. the broken bones, the blood. They laughed at my pain. " I remember coming back from the store one day and walking in the house to find my foster dad alone in the house, waiting. It was the third sunday of June, Fathers Day. I walked right past him, to go down to my bedroom, well it wasn't even a bedroom just a small, cold, dusty room with nothing not even a bed, just a rug, one thin blanket and a mouldy chair. Nevertheless nobody bothered my down there and it was my perfect place for solitude. He grabbed my arm tightly and said…

_**Flashback**_

_"Aren't you going to wish me a Happy Fathers Day"_

_"Your not my father" I said_

_"Who is, David Clarke the terrorist " he said with a mean smirk_

_"Nobody"_

_"That's harsh, what's wrong with me" he said with fake hurt_

_"You hurt… hit me"_

_Laughing he says maliciously "Well if you didn't want me to hit you that's all you had to say there's many other things I can do. The others are at the movies, how about you and me have a fun time too", father-daughter bonding he says as his grip tightens around my arm. Frightened I try to get out of his grip, but I'm small and weak while he's big and strong._

_" I can't, I was told to clean the whole house before they got back" my voice wobbles._

_"That's ok, I'm the real boss in this house so your doing what I want" he says winking at me. As I shudder I feel his rough hands pick me up._

_"Where are you taking me"? I ask , his reply "the bedroom."_

**Emily POV**

"I try not to remember what happened next but some things you can't forget. He raped me that day" she choked out. "I remember struggling beneath him as his hands ripped apart my clothing, I remember crying and screaming and hitting as his hands touched all over my body, all over my private parts. He kept hitting me back but I wouldn't stop so he grabbed his large hands and wrapped them around my neck and choked me, I remember the feeling of air abandoning my lungs and my body going limp until he released his hands saying if I wasn't a good little girl, next time he wouldn't stop squeezing till I was dead. So I stopped and felt his tongue on my body, licking my neck, my chest and far below while his hands were busying themselves with other areas. Next I remember the excruciating pain as he shoved his penis inside of me while violently thrusting his body against mine, the sound of my screams still haunt me today. When he was finished with me he got up and went downstairs, I could hear the baseball game he was watching. I remember lying on the bed naked, bruised, sweaty, bloody and swollen with a sticky clear substance around me. I felt sick, dirty, wretched and revolting, I tried to scream but no sound came out so I just cried and cried and cried. Later on I was still lying in the bed when he walked back in the room and told me to get up and clean the bed sheets, the mess is from you anyway he said. I couldn't hold in my disgust anymore as I looked at the soiled sheets, and puked, he laughed while saying "and take a shower while your at it, your disgusting" He then left for MacDonald's, mumbling about a big, fat, juicy burger and extra fries. As I took a shower I remember the boiling hot water piercing my skin, it hurt like hell, but I liked the pain, so I turned it up. The scalding water felt like fire and that's when I got the idea and decided to burn down their house. I considered setting the house on fire when they were in it but there was a big possibility they would escape and then what would happen to me?. So I decided to do it then and there with every intention of burning myself along with the house. I didn't want to live life anymore it was full of sorrow and pain. I grabbed the match box and lit the matches putting 3 lit ones in each and every room. I watched the fire intently, I'd always loved fire it was both beautiful and cruel, like this world. I laughed as I saw it engulfing and consuming everything I hated. The fire grew bigger and bigger till I felt the blazing heat and embers on my skin as well as black smoke and ashes in my lungs. I had accepted death when I felt arms trying to pull my away from the fire I struggled against the firefighter I didn't want to live anymore but then I blacked out and woke up in the hospital. They said I was lucky because I didn't have any extreme burns, I laughed out loud maniacally, every ounce of the innocent little girl gone and told them in a cold, angry voice "I'm anything but lucky, just as your anything but saviours, I wanted to die and you stole my one freedom away from me".

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know the rape scene was horrible but it fit into the story. If you liked the lyrics above you can listen to the song by going on youtube and copying and pasting this link (QBlYYOsdG-U) in the search bar. Its a beautiful song but heads up, it's in japanese, I just found the english lyrics to it. I got the song from an anime called Attack on Titan xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hold On**

_**It's alright to cry  
Even my dad does sometimes  
So don't wipe your eyes  
Tears can remind you of life**_

_**It's alright to die**_  
_**If that's the only thing you haven't tried**_  
_**But just for tonight, hold on**_

_**So live life like you're giving up**_  
_**Cause you act like you are**_  
_**Go ahead and just live it up**_  
_**Go on and tear me apart**_

_**And hold on**_

**Singer and Lyricist: Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Daniel POV  
**"Emily, I'm so sorry that happened to you", I say pain most likely evident in my voice. It's the first thing I've said since she started her story and I want to say so much more but I don't know what. That's horrible? No, I can't say that, what happened to her was so much worse than horrible. Poor you? No, she won't want pity from me I can tell by her eyes. In them I see hate, anger, sadness but despite all she's been through I can still see strength in her eyes. To me that strength represents hope. It's like she refuses to let all her pain crush her. I admire her for that, if that was me, all I'd be was a broken soul in shell by now. They say actions speak louder than words so I move towards her and wrap my arms around her as comfort. I don't know what I'm trying to say but hopefully my embrace will do the talking. She feels cold, so I pull her in closer and wrap my arms tighter around her. She rests her head against my chest and I start to stroke her hair gently. I breathe in her scent, vanilla rose her usual, I smile to myself, in all that's changed that's still a constant, the familiarity gives me comfort. Maybe things can go back to how they were before I think to myself. Nobody says a word and after a long while we're still in this position. It's like neither of us want to break the spell, we want to stay in each other's arms forever.

**Emily POV  
**I never knew how cold I really was until he put his arms around me, he feels so warm. I want to stay like this forever but I know tomorrow will eventually come and bring forth the reminder of today's revelation. I just... just want to be happy but now my past is interfering with what could have been my happy future. I don't know what I'm doing, why I find his arms so comforting or why I crave his affection. Daniel was meant to be a means to an end, I got my revenge so why do I still need him? Why do I want him? Am I really that weak ? I trained for this, Takeda taught me to not let my emotions get in the way. So why can't I force myself out his arms? A tear dropped out of my eye but not out of sadness, out of frustration. As one fell, the next one dropped and then all my tears were soaking Daniels shirt. Great I'm a mess of emotions tonight I thought angrily, now he's going to think I'm weak. I start to feel tired so I close my eyes and try to clear my head. My minds a mess of thoughts though so I just concentrate on the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest and eventually I start to fall asleep. In my drowsy state I feel Daniel slide me off him and stand up, I already feel cold again. I feel him pick me up, carry me to bed and wrap the covers around me. He hesitates then softly kisses me goodnight. The last time someone did that for me I was a child and it was my father. I want to ask him to stay but I can't, it's not fair to him. I was the one to hurt him, yet he's comforting me, how does that work I think as I drift asleep dreading the morning but tired of the night.

**Daniel POV  
**She fell asleep in my arms, they say people look peaceful when they sleep, but she still looked troubled. I wanted to stay with her till morning but I don't know what the hell's going on. Now that the secrets out will she leave me? Will I leave her? Is she just explaining everything because she at least owes me that or is she explaining because she actually cares. "AHHH" I shout to the wall, I'm angry and confused but yet I still want to be with her. I'm glad Charlotte's not here I don't want her to see me like this. I push my glass of scotch aside and grab the whole bottle gulping down the toxic liquid and feeling the intensity descend through my body. I can't get her story out of my head her words keep ringing in my ears "He'd punch or kick, pull my hair or bash my against the wall day in and day out" "I remember struggling beneath him as his hands ripped apart my clothing, I remember crying and screaming and hitting as his hands touched all over my body, all over my private parts". I throw the now empty bottle of scotch across the wall and hear the impact of the bottle shattering, broken pieces falling to the floor. Words can't even describe how mad I am as I pace around the room, destroying everything I touch. Calm down I try to tell myself, think of what you can do. My rage simmers down, it's not gone though, it's like a volcano bubbling on the inside waiting to explode. I grab my phone and call a number, I'd never have thought I would need.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please comment and review if you did. If you liked the lyrics above you can listen to the song by going on youtube and copying and pasting this link (5B16Xq5h9i4) in the search bar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Impossible **

_**I know you hear me clearly I'm weary  
Come and fill me with your power heal me**_

_********____**It seems impossible for me to let this go  
Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control  
Take everything you need, take every part of me  
Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control**_

_****__**I got to get away**_  
Got to break away  
_**Save Me  
**__**Got to find away  
**__**Got to break the chains  
**__**Take me  
**__**Before I lose control  
**__**Before I lose control  
**__**It seems impossible  
**__**It's not impossible**_

******Singer: Manafest, Lyricist: Trevor McNevan**

* * *

**Nolan POV**

Hello I say into my phone annoyed. Why the hell would someone call me at 5:30am in the morning. The only person I would expect to do that would be Em's but I could tell by the ring tone it wasn't her call. Nevertheless I'm so used to my phone ringing at inconvenience times because Emily needed my help or something, that I automatically woke up and picked up my phone before my brain could process that sound wasn't from her. I hadn't spoken to Emily in a while, now that she didn't need me she didn't bother seeing me. I shake my head, No, I can't think like that. I know Emily loves me, like I love her, we're like brothers and sisters after all. Knowing her she's probably just so focused doing whatever she does without revenge, plus she's never been good at reaching out. I do miss her though, tomorrow I'll go see her I think.

"Hello, are you there" an angry voice says on the phone

I recognize that voice "Daniel?... Why are you calling me is Emily alright? I say as I feel my stomach start to tighten in anxiety.

"She's fine" he says, I let out a sigh of relief

"Then why the hell is the prince of the haunted Hampton's castle calling me at this god forsaken hour" I say impatiently

"Do you know the name of the man whose house burned down, by the hands of Amanda Clarke when she was younger" he asked impatiently

I sit up in shock, "Why would I know that " I say not able to conceal my surprise

"I know the fucking truth, Nolan, I know Emily Thorne's really Amanda Clarke so just answer my questions". His voice slurs and I can tell he's terribly drunk. Interesting I think, what the hell happened tonight?

What does that have to do with the name?

"Tonight I confronted her on the truth and she told me about her past" he takes a big sigh and as he says the next part his voice elevates angrily with each word "She told me that man, abused and raped her and she didn't leave out the details. So your going to help me find that man and I am going to beat the shit out of him as he deserves all the pain he's gonna get. "

**Nolan POV  
**

I didn't know what to say I was absolutely horrified and well hurt that she never told me this before. She had said, her life had been bad throughout the foster system but she never said anything about abuse. I'd even specifically asked her before as you always her horrible stories about the foster care system. I felt disgusted, disgusted with the world, disgusted with that man and disgusted with myself. I really was useless, I couldn't even protect one person, I had promised David Clarke that I would try keep Amanda safe and yet she had been beaten and raped in her youth while I was contently gaining wealth, oblivious to the fact.

"I'll help" I say the anger and hate just as prominent in my own voice.

I got dressed and drove to Daniels with my laptop beside me, the one specialized for revenge business. I could have really done with a drink before I left but I didn't pour myself any as I knew Daniel was terribly drunk and I knew I'd be the one driving to the monster's location. Within an hour I was able to pinpoint the exact address of Barry Dryth, that was the man's name, it really was horrible sounding. We left the house around 6:30am and it took more than 4 hours to get to Wyoming, Pennsylvania where he lived. The car ride was full of negative energy, Daniel was quietly fuming and I was terribly tense. When we were nearly there he told me he was taking on Barry himself and to stay out the fight no matter what. I said that's fine but after I get my good few hits in too. "I hate him just as much as you do" I say.

**Daniel POV**

As we near the house, we put on our masks, it was Nolan's idea, since we're both well-known he figured just in case we should hide our faces. I didn't really want to, I wanted Barry to see the anger and hatred as I beat him to….. This isn't me I think briefly, I'm suppose to be the good guy. I shake my head, now isn't the time for my conscience to kick in, whatever he gets today he deserves. We knock on the door and a big, fat, tall man answers.

"Are you Barry Dryth" I ask my tongue disgusted with the name on my lips.

"Yes what of it" he smirks

All ready out of control, my fist swings, into his face, the sound it makes and the blood it produces satisfies me. Nolan follows up by kicking him hard right between his legs and punching him again in his guts. He surprisingly has quick reflexes as he backs away from a fist. I push Barry against the wall holding him by the shirt.

"What the fuck do you want" he says angrily, spitting at my face. I punch him hard in the guts and watch him curl over. Although he's both bigger an taller than me, he's a lot older than me, probably double my age by now. So I'm both faster and stronger than him. I see his wife rush downstairs and grab a phone, one step ahead of you, I smirk. Nolan had made sure to disable all forms of communication (Phone lines, Wifi, ect). Through my peripheral vision I see Nolan pop up right behind her and tie her hands together against the staircase railing, so she can't escape, he then ties a cloth around her mouth so all her shouts will be in vain. We're not going to hurt her, we're not monsters like they are, but we're not going to make it easy for her to get help. She's just lucky neither of us our women cause if we were….

"I want to beat the shit out of you" I reply, in a cool voice

He laughs "And why is that"

"Because you raped my fiancée when she was younger" I spit out angrily as I keep punching him.

"Ah yes, that was always my favourite part about fostering girls, which ones your fiancée; Sarah, Hanna, Amy, the fucking terrorists daughter who burnt my house down or Beth, hmm I might be forgetting a few names too" he says smirking, an ugly smile produced through his bloody mouth.

I knew some people were monsters but I'm shocked, he harmed that many girls and still managed to live unpunished. I feel his fist connect with my face and I fall back, he jumps on top of me and starts pounding me. Damn, I got distracted, I'm so mad though that I don't feel the punches nearly as much as I should have. I manage to roll away from him and get back up. He's huffing and puffing now and I smirk I have him right where I want him as I push him straight into their glass table. He falls right through shattering the glass, he's still conscious but too hurt to get up so I pounce on him, punching, kicking, shouting and spitting at him violently and continuously. I don't even notice he's unconscious until I feel Nolan's hand on my shoulder and his voice firmly saying "Enough Daniel, he got what he deserves, any more hits and you will kill him"

"He deserves death" I say bitterly

"Yes but not by your hands unless you want to turn into a murderer" Nolan replies

I drag his limp, bloody body and tie his hands around the staircase railing opposite his wife. When he wakes up I' not going to make it easy for him to get help I think to myself. As we leave, the wife, no longer hysterical calls us monsters.

"I'm just righting the wrongs, he made so don't call me a monster, I'm not the man that abused young girls, and I'm not you who stood by and did nothing but laugh. You two are the real monsters along with your despicable children" I reply.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you liked the song lyrics above you can go on to youtube and copy and paste this (u6vAy_G8aYA) in the search bar. **

**IF YOU REALLY DO ENJOY READING THIS FANFIC OR FIND IT PROMISING, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW, it can even be just a simple word like "Nice". It's just it's my first fanfic and I really want to know what people think; whether my story plot is any good, whether my writing style is any good and whether people enjoy it. I appreciate those who have already commented :)  
I've actually really enjoyed writing this but it takes up a lot of time, so if I don't get enough feedback I might just stop writing this or just write at a lot slower rate making it less of a priority.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own revenge**

* * *

**C****hapter 5:**** Haunted**

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**  
**Won't lose you again**  
**something's made your eyes go cold**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**  
**I thought I had you figured out**  
**Something's gone terribly wrong**  
**You're all I wanted**  
**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**  
**I thought I had you figured out**  
**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**  
**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**Singer and Lyricist : Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Emily POV**

Where the hell was Daniel?, I wondered. I had been trying to get a hold of him all day, I had called and texted but he never replied. I knew last night was a lot for him to take in and especially how he held me comfortingly after my story probably made him even more confused, it definitely made me confused. But I just wanted to tell my whole story, I didn't want to wait, I wanted to let it all out and see what would happen next. He better not be avoiding me, I thought, at least not until I've fully explained. I couldn't wait any longer, so I walked over to the Grayson Manor and unlocked the door with the extra key Daniel had given me. I remember the night he had given it to her, it was so sweet.

_After walking me back to my house, he kissed me gently on the lips, pulling me in tighter to his chest before I could walk inside. Whispering words of love in my ear, making me blush. He made me forget who I really was, when he kissed me I was simply a girl in love, when he touched me I felt whole again and when he looked at me and smiled with such love portrayed on his face he made me feel special, pure, untainted, but I wasn't and I could never be that girl to him. It was only in his absence that I realized although I no longer had to fake being in love with him, we were not reality, we were not the future and we were not love. He took my hand and pulled me towards the bench swing, Jack had fixed for me. _

_He took something out of his pocket, put his hands behind his back and then put two fists in front of me.  
"Pick a hand" he said.  
I slid my hand underneath his left hand "are you sure" he said teasingly,  
"I am"  
He laughed whole heartedly "What" I said smiling, his laugh had the power to do that.  
"Nothing, it's just your ALWAYS right"  
"I know" I said with a playful grin on my face, causing us to both laugh out loud somehow in sync like a perfect melody.  
"So are you going to show me what's in your hand"  
"Oh right, you distracted me" he said blushing, he opened his fist and a key dropped into my hand.  
"Daniel that's sweet but I told you I can't move in until… he interrupts  
"I know, I know, until we're married, your parents wishes" he says looking gently at me "This is the just key to the manor, your practically family after all, even if my mother doesn't trust you, I do and even if she doesn't want you there, your always welcome to me._

"_Thanks" I say, as I kiss his cheek. that's all I could say, I disgusted myself, the first thing that came into my head was not how happy I was that Daniel trusted me but how having a key would make my revenge plans that much simpler. He was always so sweet to me and even though I loved him, I was twisted and selfish, I didn't deserve him but I couldn't let him go for more than one reason._

"_Goodnight miss. Thorne, Iove you"_

"_Soon to be Mrs." I said, blowing him a kiss goodnight and then looking down at my beautiful engagement ring and suddenly feeling the weight of what it represented. _

This was the first time I had to use the key, well for purposes other then revenge. Normally, I would just knock and a maid would answer and let me in but without Victoria and Conrad Grayson the house seemed empty and there were no more maids. I hadn't stepped in the house since Victoria and Conrad crimes were finally revealed. I had purposefully avoided it not wanting to feel the ghosts of them haunting me. As I stepped inside and sat on the couch and I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable alone in this big, cold, empty house. The house in which I had always stared up at in hate through the view of my own home. I didn't know what to do so I decided to call Nolan, he always had something to say and I needed a distraction right now. Plus even though I normally rolled my eyes at him, he did somehow manage to get a smile out of me. No answer, that's strange I think disappointed, he hardly ever missed my calls.

Through my peripheral vision I see a grand black piano in the corner and my body moved towards it automatically. I sit on the stool and run my fingers across the keys. I remember when I was in foster care, in the storage room in the basement there had been and old piano sitting in the corner. Quite a few of it's keys were broken or slightly off tune but the ones that weren't played a beautiful sound. That summer I would always sneak into the basement and play on the piano for hours. They had a couple, dusty piano books and with those I had managed to self-teach myself. That was my happiest moment as a child excluding the time I had with my father, I had felt so proud as I mastered Beethoven' Tempest Sonata No.17. It was the most complex song I had found in all the books, and it took me months to learn but I did it. A couple months later, a family adopted me but soon abandoned me, when I came back to the foster care house the storage room had been cleared out and the piano thrown away. Even though the last time I had played was as a child, my fingers flew over the keys with ease, remembering all the notes I thought had been forgotten. It was a beautiful sound and through the song I loved, the music spoke to me, I could relate. Once I finished it felt like my spirits had been lifted and I felt at ease. That feeling didn't last long though because as I sat back down on the couch I heard the doorknob turn and all my calmness evaporated, instead I now felt anxious. Daniel walks through the door looking straight into my eyes but I can't read them, they look void.

"What are you doing here " he say's tiredly

I didn't answer, I was too surprised at what I saw. Blood on his ripped shirt, big bruise on his face, hair wild, eyes red.

"What happened" I say as I move towards him, lifting my hand towards his face.

"Nothing" he says swatting my hand away and stepping away from me.

I hear a familiar voice say to Daniel "I must have left it in the house"

"Nolan" I say as I look him straight in the eyes, he looks away. I see his clothes are a little messed up too but with only a few specks of blood.

"Em's nice to see you" he says too casually

I don't know what to do or say, I'm completely confused and I feel a bit dizzy, so I rest my hand against the side for support but I still manage to keep my cool and look to Nolan for aid.

"We were righting wrongs" Nolan says

"You know all about that don't you… Amanda" Daniel says, his voice harsh especially as he says my name, the real one.

"What do you mean" I say my voice quiet.

He sighs and rakes his hand through his messed hair, then looking me straight in the eyes he says with a serious voice "I couldn't get your horror story out of my head, so I asked Nolan to help me locate Barry Dryth, we went to his house" he laughs manically an evil glint in his eye and adds "and I beat him half to death"

A million thoughts and feelings run through my head but I can't process it all so quickly so in an even tone my reply is "Oh" my face an unreadable mask.

"Can I ask you something" he says in a bitter voice, the atmosphere getting even more tense.

"What"

"Why were you so obsessed with punishing my family for wronging your father and not obsessed with punishing the man that wronged you"?

My reply's instantaneous as I look at Daniel seriously and say "Because if I ever saw that monster, I would not be able to stop myself from killing him"

He looks back at me and nods ever so slightly, the cold look never leaving his face.

"I am going to bed" he says

"Tomorrow, morning we'll talk then?" I ask

"I'll be at your house" he replies grimly

He walks down the hall "Daniel" I say my voice softening "make sure you treat those wounds". He doesn't reply as I see his back getting further away from me.

"Woah that was intense, even the sharpest knife couldn't cut that tension" I hear a strangely familiar voice say.  
I shake my head, I completely forgot Nolan was still here.  
"What the hell Nolan"  
"What" he replies

I sigh, grab the keys he's still holding out of his hands and tell him if he's not in the car in two minutes I'm driving off without him. I hear him mumbling something I automatically ignore as he goes to grab the gadgets he left behind. The car ride to my house is silent and once we're there neither of us get out.

"I'm sorry I never told you" he says sincerely

Too tired to fight I just nod my head

"But you know, I'm mad at you too. You never once told me that you had been abused back then"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, anyway by the time you found me years had passed.

"I would have tried something" he says

"I know but you know it took a lot to even trust you in the first place and once I finally did, I didn't see the reason in telling you or even how to bring it up, it was just a horrible part of my past I wanted to forget."

He looks at me his eyes warm "I understand" he pauses and then says "Amanda, I am truly sorry that happened to you"

I give him a sad smile as I reply "I know".  
He gets out the car, walks round to open my door grabs my hand and say's "Come on, you look tired".

I sit on the couch as he gets me a drink, I take a sip "water?"

"You don't need alcohol, your heads probably already buzzing as it is, plus you have to face Daniel tomorrow"

I'm once again to tired to protest so I finish the glass and rest my head against Nolan's shoulder. He's the only constant thing in my life, I can always depend on him. "Thank you, Nolan, thanks for everything" I say as I drift off to sleep feeling him wrap his lanky arms around me. I faintly hear him murmuring something about always being there for me and I smile.

We stayed like that till morning, the day of truth.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was longer then usual but I didn't want to split this part up into two. Next chapter Emily will tell daniel the whole truth and you'll see how he reacts xD. If you want to check out the song I used for this chapter just go to youtube and paste this link (qHvys3BJmko) into this search bar. Just a reminder the lyrics I put above each chapter kind of explains how the characters feel, it relates to the chapters. I always name the chapter after the song I used.**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hearts Without Chains**

**_This misery is weightless as a stone_**

**_Have you lost the same things I have lost?_**  
**_Do you know that panic I know?_**  
**_And would I see the terror in your face?_**  
**_Do you know that fever I know?_**

**_I wish time was still_**  
**_We'd stay right here with time to kill_**  
**_In our hearts without chains_**  
**_If time was still_**  
**_We'd have no fear or scars to heal_**  
**_In our hearts without chains_**

**Singer: Ellie Goulding, Lyricist: Ellie Goulding and Fraser T Smith**

* * *

**Emily POV**

I wake up to a cold chill in the air. I sigh, there were no covers around me last night. I gently push Nolan's arms off me and stand of stretching. I hesitate but then I get a blanket and wrap it around Nolan. He probably won't be up for a long while, it's 6 am right now and we fell asleep well after midnight. I'm tired but I like early mornings, I find them peaceful, calming, refreshing and productive. Even if I wanted to sleep in, I doubt I could, my body's wired to wake me up early. I go into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. Then hearing Nolan's voice in my head, I grab a fresh bagel and spread cream cheese over it. I always forget to eat when I'm stressed or busy, well it's not that I forget it's just not a priority so I push it aside. Nolan knows that and is always making sure I eat properly when I'm like that. I grab my thick dressing gown and wrap it around my body as I take my breakfast and sit outside on the porch swing. Running my fingers over the infinity sign my father carved as I walk by. Dad, what would he think of me now? Would he be proud or disappointed? Would he want me to be happy with Daniel or happy elsewhere? Or did he just stop watching over me long ago?. I shudder at the thought as I recall fond memories of my father.

_Dad coming into my room and smiling while saying, good morning Amanda, I made your favourite; blueberry pancakes with extra syrup. Or him taking me out to the beach and teaching me how to swim. I was scared at first but I felt his strong arms holding me afloat and his calm voice telling me I had nothing to be afraid of, he was right there. Or the time I was in my first school play, I was so young and I searched the crowd everywhere for my dad but I couldn't see him. I felt my eyes getting watery and a lump start to form in my throat and it was almost time for my line but I couldn't say it, not without him. Then I heard the door open, and my dad rushed in, work suit or rumpled, sweat on his forehead but he had the biggest smile on his face and he looked straight at me mouthing, you can do it. And I did, after the play he rushed up to me and gave my a big hug, I had only said two lines but he was so proud of me and I remember feeling like the most special girl ever. That same night he took me out for ice cream, I had my favourite the rainbow flavour and he had his the triple chocolate ice cream._

I smile and wipe a tear I never knew I had from my eye as I watch the sun rise. My heads a mess of thoughts and emotions so I put on my swim suit and go for a swim on the beach. The waters icy cold but that's why I went in, to take away all my thoughts and numb my emotions. I probably do over 50 laps, back and forth, until my bones start to ache and my skin freeze and I know if I stay in any longer I'd probably get hypothermia. I take a long hot bath and let myself soak, then I get dressed. It's only 8am I sigh in frustration, I know Daniel won't be here for a long while since he's not a morning person but this anxiety is starting to kill me and I have nothing to do. I abruptly wake up Nolan and practically shoo him out the house. Even though I'm just killing time, I want to be completely alone.

About five and a half hours later, I hear footsteps walk up to my door. Daniel just walks in not bothering to knock and finds me in my living room.

"I thought we agreed upon talking in the morning" I say

"Well I didn't know if I could trust what you said, so I came in the afternoon" he reply's, scowling.

I sigh as I say "Take a seat, and I'll continue my story."

So I tell him everything, my time in Allenwood, meeting Emily Thorne, Nolan picking me up from Allenwood and giving me the infintity box and shares to Nolcorp, me in denial wasting away my time partying and getting drunk. Then I tell Daniel how I read the journals and watched the videos and listened to Nolan and started to understand just how wrongly my father had been accused. I tried to explain to Daniel how I felt;

"I was brainwashed into thinking my father who I had loved and who had loved my dearly was a monster and eventually I even started to believe it. Then years later when I was 18, an adult myself, I was told my father had been framed, that he was innocent all along. He had been blamed, branded a terrorist, put in jail and then murdered while never having done anything wrong. Words can't even explain how angry I was, my fathers life, dreams, hope, future and daughter had all been ripped away from him. And my soul had been ripped away from me all because one powerful family refused to take responsibility for the despicable things they had done. What made it even worse was that I had actually doubted my father, believed all the horrible lies. That made me feel terribly guilty which just added on to all the anger and pain I felt. I don't know how but Satoshi Takeda found me and convinced me to go to Rebun Island with him where I rigorously trained under him, both mentally and physically for years until I was ready , ready for revenge. "

I look at Daniel, he still hasn't said a word since he's sat down, just looked at me with those void eyes. I never knew Daniel could hold that face for so long, with no sign of emotion since I started the story. It scares me, normally its so easy to read Daniel by looking into his eyes but today I have no idea what he's thinking. I can't tell if he's feeling angry, guilty, sad, hurt, or betrayed. It scares me, there's something unsettling about it.

I continue, telling Daniel all about my return to the Hampton's, the people I got revenge on, what happened with Frank and the real Emily Thorne, all the ways I had sabotaged his family, what really happened the night of our engagement party, how in court my priority wasn't just to get Daniel freed but also to keep Jack safe and even my fight with the white-haired man. Once I'm finished I hesitate there is something else, I left out. I don't want to say because I know it will add tons more fuel to the already angry fire burning in Daniel's heart but I promised him the whole story and I honestly don't want any more secrets. I see him open his mouth about to speak but I quickly interrupt him saying

"Wait there is something else I need to tell you, it was after your charges were dropped around the time I was looking for the white haired man. I was alone at my house and I found Sammy my old dog, laying on my porch. He looked weak and sick so I brought him into the house, sat with him beside my fire place and called Jack. He came by and we sat with Sammy, mourning and reminiscing silently in our own heads as we saw him, take his last breath. It was a very emotional moment, we had both loved the dog dearly and it both reminded us of our happy past. Obviously Jack didn't know that about me but we were both very saddened and we kissed"

I look at Daniel and this time it's quite clear what he's feeling, anger. I guess he couldn't hold it in any longer. I brace myself for his harsh words as I hear him bitterly say:

"I Hate you Emily, so all this time you were just lying and fooling me, probably laughing behind my back as you destroyed my family."

"I had to, when everything you love has been taken from you so harshly, sometimes there is nothing left to do but seek revenge. Your family destroyed mine, I couldn't let them live like nothing had happened."

"So you go to the fucking police, you don't do what you did, your no better than them."

I almost want to laugh "The police, seriously Daniel the police would do shit and they're easily corrupted. I had to take matters into my own hands and this was something I could not let go. Deep down I know you understand because you did exactly what I did when I was angry."

"What are you talking about? I'm not like you" he says coldly

"When you found out that man abused me, you didn't let it go or call the police you went to his house and beat him up out of revenge, putting matters into your own hands."

I see some form of recognition show on his face but then he quickly says "That's different"

"How so" I reply, He pauses and I think I have him stuck, but he counters my argument.

"Because I wasn't fooling or hurting anyone in the process except the bad guy. You hurt me the man you claim to love, you hurt charlotte your own sister and probably even Nolan, Jack and real Emily in the process. You put revenge above everyone and everything not caring about who you hurt, used, manipulated or lied to and that's what makes you a heartless cold bitch"

His harsh words feel like a slap across the face, I'm glad I'm sitting down or I probably would have stumbled. I can't believe he said that, that was cruel and mean and … true. I've often wondered that myself, I guess he just confirmed it but I'm starting to get angry, how dare he I wasn't born that way it's..

"Well if I'm a heartless cold bitch its because of your family, they're the root of the problem; all the hurt, the sorrow, the pain, the anger is on them" I shout. "Are u really going to side with them" I say more control in voice now

"I'm not siding with them, I'm just not siding with you either." He reply's coldly

"Oh that's funny, it seemed like you sided with them when your father told you the truth about everything and you did absolutely nothing. You had the power to set things right, release the shadow of hate from my father but you ignored everything" I say with venom in my voice

"Despite all the wrong things they had done and despite how guilty I felt they are still my family and it wasn't the right time or place to out them, not that way"

"So you condoned it." I say bitterly

"I never condoned it" he said angrily "When I learned the truth I was absolutely disgusted and ashamed with my parents but..."

I interrupt and though I know my words are harsh, I can't stop myself from bitterly saying "But you were too much of a coward to do anything"

He looks hurt, now its his time to feel hard words slap him on his face.

There's a long silence and he walks toward the door saying "I'm leaving" his voice angry and loud

I stand up and walk towards him and quickly say "Wait". I don't know why I ask him to wait, it's just I had thought once I had told him the truth something would be settled but nothing was and I wanted at least something between us clear.

He turns around and snaps back at me "Your not getting anything from me, for once something's not going according to your perfect plan. How do you feel?"

"My plan stopped being perfect ever since I started falling in love with you… for real." I can't help my voice choking as I say that.

"Don't give me that crap. You used me while secretly falling for Jack, how is that love?" He reply's angrily

"It was one kiss, we were both holding on to the past from two opposite ends of the same string and it pulled us together. But when we actually kissed, it felt nothing like when I kissed you. And that's when I realized Jack was just an illusion, a fantasy because he reminded me of the good days. But I didn't love him, he was just a friend and I could tell that Jack came upon some realization that we weren't right for each other too. He's happy with the real Emily Thorne they even have a baby on the way.

"How lovely for them, He's just an innocent man who's being lied to by the wrong women he thinks he loves. And what's worse he's now about to build his family on lies. You just made everything perfect for them, didn't you?" He says sarcastically.

I shake my head and sigh, "Daniel your right I did use you and for that I really am sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt" I say softly

He looks into my eyes, his eye's pleading with me to answer correctly as he states his next question. I can hear the desperation in his voice as he says "Would you take back all the revenge you thrust upon your enemy's and my parents this summer….. if you could have me?"

"Daniel, I…"

"Just answer the question and for once in your life be honest with me"

I feel tears start to form in my eyes and I feel my body start to break down as I know my answer will probably destroy any hope of Daniel and I having a future together but I say it anyway, the truth "No I'm sorry, but they deserved all they got this summer they do not get my guilt or remorse. And I wouldn't take back my revenge for anything"

Daniel shakes his head and angrily says "Goodbye Emily or whoever the fuck you really are"

* * *

******PLEASE, REVIEW AND CRITIQUE, it actually means a lot to me.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was even longer than the last one, and took forever. It was really HARD to write, I had no idea how to write their fighting scene. ****I'm sorry that all my chapter lengths are so inconsistent but some things you just can't split up in chapter.**

**I highly RECOMMEND you listen to the song, it fits the chapter really well and it's a beautiful song. Here's the SONG LINK (v=xrfo8oj-Zgg) just copy and paste it in the youtube search bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: How Do We Get Out**

**_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_**  
**_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_**  
**_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_**  
**_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_**

**_So tell me now_**  
**_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_**

**Group: Rise Against Lyricist:Tim Mcllrath**

* * *

**Daniel POV,**

I am so angry, I feel like my hearts on fire. I'm burning up, I'm furious, I'm sad, I'm hurt, my mind is out of control and I just want to destroy everything in my path. It was not meant to be like this, we were supposed to be getting married, she's my goddamn fiancée after all. I never would have guessed in a million years this could have happened. I grab the large bottle of scotch beside me and gulp it all down, hardly stopping to even breathe. Finished already I get up and walk to the cabinet and grab the closet bottle I can find. Alcohol really is fuel for fire, instead of it drowning my misery its enhancing my fury. I had loved Emily Thorne she was the women of my dreams, she made me want to be a better man. I thought her spilling her drink on me was fate but it was fake. Everything in our relationship was planned, was for purpose just like me. She used, manipulated and lied to me and now she's saying she loves me, how cruel. I get up, half empty bottle of alcohol still in my hand and walk outside, I don't know what I'm doing my mind is hazy. The alcohol's clouding my ability to think clearly, but I take another sip as I stumble along the beach towards Emily's house. I step on the porch and continuously bang on her door shouting "EMILY, AMANDA, EMILY, AMANDA" in a slurred angry tone.

10 minutes pass and she still hasn't opened up, I take another swig of the alcohol and shout "I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING IN THERE, AND I WON'T STOP TILL YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE AFTERALL. BUT YOU KNOW THAT SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT RIPPED EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME".

A couple minutes later she opens the door and I myself face to face with her. Me looking into her clear brown eyes as she stares back at my undoubtedly wild eyes. I look at her; hair in place, eyes clears, clothes unrumpled, house clean and it makes me hate her even more. She looks like nothing happened, she looks, perfectly normal. Not like she had just gotten into a major fight with her fiancé after revealing her biggest secret. It doesn't even look like she cried and I can't even smell a single drop of alcohol on her breath. While I myself am practically a crazed animal, it infuriates me.

I push past her as I walk inside the house then turn back to face her grab her shoulders and shout  
"YOU'RE A FILTHY LIAR, YOU NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL"

All she says is "Daniel you're terribly drunk, you can't even say one word without slurring"

She tries to take the bottle out of my hand but I grab her wrist tightly with my free hand and then take another sip with my other hand in spite of her. She backs away as I release her arm from me and says "Just go home and rest we can talk in the morning, when your sober"

"DO YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE JUST ADMIT IT, YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU NEVER DID"

Her voice rises as she says "NO, that's not true I loved you I still do.

"STOP LYING" I shout as I step towards and roughly push her against the wall.

''DANIEL I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. WHEN YOU SMILE I CAN'T HELP BUT SMILE TOO, WHEN YOU HOLD ME I NEVER WANT TO LET GO AND WHEN YOU KISS ME I…"

She's confusing me, my head is a whirlwind inside and the alcohol is making me enraged. What I do next shocks even me, this isn't right, this isn't me, that can't be my right hand around her neck choking her as I scream the most horrible things at her face.

"YOUR JUST A FILTHY LIAR, A CRUEL BITTER PERSON, YOU DISGUST ME, I HATE YOU, YOU'RE A RUTHLESS MONSTER, I HAT….

"Daniel, Please" She manages to choke out

Her voice snaps me out of my demon state and I see her face start to pale and her body start to weaken and the terror I've made her feel. I quickly release my hand from her neck and watch her gasp for air as she falls to the ground coughing. She doesn't say a word just looks at me eyes wide, but her eyes say it all.

We both just stare at each other eyes wide in shock as we hear something shatter to the ground loudly. I realize it was the bottle I was holding. I drop to the ground immediately and start trying to pick up all the pieces but the shards just cut me mercilessly as I'm too intoxicated to even tell which sides are sharp or dull. I see Emily slowly stand up and wipe the tears out of her eyes. I stand up too and look at her. Her eyes bore into my mine and I see anger and hurt, I see fire. It's not like the fire I felt inside of me though, that was burning red. Hers is a cold blue fire, much more deadly I think as I hear her voice say "Just Leave". Before I stumble out I try to apologize, but the only words that continuously run through my head is I'm sorry and that pales in comparison to what happened, to what I did to her. Yet even those simple words I can't get out.

I wake up in the morning on the bathroom floor, I feel my stomach churn and I immediately puke. I try to get up but I feel dizzy and my heads pounding. This time, I slowly get up, take off my filthy clothes and get into the shower. Although the hot water stings all the cuts on my hand, for the first time in days my heads starting to feel clearer. After breakfast which resulted in bread to help soak up all the alcohol and water to help wash it away. I have a lie down in bed and let my thoughts run wild. I decide its time to start acting like a man and take responsibility for my actions. So I think it all over, the past few days, months. I think of all the happy times Emily and I had. I think of the hurt I felt when I found out the truth. I think of the anger I felt as I beat up her abuser but most of all I think of the guilt that's crushing me at this very moment. The guilt of what I did, how I hurt her, how I put my hands on the women I love or loved and how I can never take back the pain I caused her last night. That's right I can never take it back but I can take responsibility, ensure that demon never comes out again and try to make amends. Though I feel completely broken inside, I get up for Emily because I know by moping around the house feeling sorry for myself, I could never be able to apologize, I wouldn't have the right. I take a look at the mess I've made through my fits of rage, throwing and smashing things about the rooms like a little boy having a tantrum. And I tidy all the rooms until they are spotless and clean. Despite my somber mood, I do feel a tiny bit pleased with accomplishing the first step. The next step is harder but I go straight to the alcohol cabinet and just looking at the bottles makes me angry. That alcohol is a huge reason why I lost control, why I hurt Emily, why I can't envision her without the extreme guilt weighing down on me as I try to shake the image of me choking her out my head. Alcohol didn't make things better, it didn't make me forget or drown my misery. It only made things worse, it made me angrier and crazier and violent, it made me lash out. I grab a bottle and dump all the deadly liquid down the sink. I do that for each and every bottle until the cabinet is bare and I have a box full of empty bottles that need discarding. Afterwards I take a long drink of water and try to prepare myself for the next step. But one cannot simply prepare themselves for how to face Emily Thorne, especially not me.

15 minutes later I'm on her front porch ringing her doorbell. I hear footsteps and the door creak open and then bam I feel pain as a fist connects with face. I stumble back and look up and see a very angry blond head scowling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW, i'd love to hear all your opinions. **  
**If you want to listen to the song it's called Saviour here's the link (v=soKHUz4dDg8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye**

_**After the silence, after the last words.  
Caught in the silence. Caught in between.  
After the madness. After the slow shock.  
Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in.**_

_**This is the bitter not the sweet.**_  
_**This is the take and not the keep.**_  
_**And I haven't even reached the bottom of this ocean floor.**_

_**There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.**_

**Singer: Jason Walker Lyricists: Jason Walker & Melissa Ann Peirce  
**

* * *

**Da****niel POV**

"Nolan" I say angry and surprised yet secretly pleased that it wasn't Emily's fist smashing into my face.

"Don't pretend you don't know what it's for" he say angrily.

Although it hurts I don't rub my cheek out of pride I guess. I do quickly wipe off the blood though. "Is Emily in there" I try asking in a calm voice

"Her names, Amanda" he hisses "and I'm not letting you anywhere near her, you choked her, you could have killed her. What kind of horrible person are you? But what can I really expect your mother's a witch and your father's a monster, which leave you as a..."

"I just need to speak to her, apologize" I say through gritted teeth. I know I deserve this, I am disgusting but It still angers me. I came here to apologize to Emily, well Amanda not to hear how horrible I am from Nolan Ross.

"She wants nothing from you and I'm not letting you near her" he replies, hatred clear in his tone as well as glare.

I sigh, I do not want to get into a fight with her best friend nor barge into her house so I'm contemplating just waiting on her porch till she speaks to me when I hear Emily's voice, it gets louder and louder and then she's right next to Nolan, in front of me.

"It's ok, Nolan, let him talk" she says calmly

"Speak then" Nolan says bitterly, towards me

"Nolan" She says as he begrudgingly steps inside, leaving us on the porch and shuts the door.

She faces me and I see the bruises on her neck. The guilt crushes into me once again and I honestly feel sick  
"I see your sober now, must have been terribly hard for you" she says sarcastically

"Amanda" her name seems foreign and strange on my lips but I say it anyway, that's her real name after all. "Words cannot even describe how sorry I am for hurting you" I take a breath. "I was out of control, what I did, what I said wasn't true it wasn't the real me and I am so sorry you had to experience that, I never wanted to hurt you, not you the women I love...d." I look at her but I can't read her face at all, she's way too good at putting up walls.

"Don't call me Amanda, I don't like it from your lips " she says

"Emily, I..." I see her slide something off her middle finger, the engagement ring and I stop talking. I can't be surprised but it still hurts never the less. Despite everything a part of me still loves her but she's not foolish like me, she knows it can't go back to how it used to be, she knows both of the things we've done to each other cannot be forgotten and ultimately she knows there is no hope for us. As I take the ring out of her hand, our hands touch and although the pleasant sensation I feel scares me it also feels both alluring and nostalgic. I know Emily feels the same too because she allows me to gently caress her hand in mine. It's a beautiful moment but as if sensing all our emotions, Nolan Ross pops his head out the door and impatiently says "Em's its cold out there you should come in now, before you catch a cold."

"I know" she reply's

Her hand long since moved away she looks at me her wall back up and her eyes cold once again and says with an even voice "Good bye Daniel"

There's no good in good bye I think as I walk away for what seems like the last time. I take one last look back and wish I hadn't. I see Nolan with his arm wrapped around Emily. He's just comforting her but it fills me with such jealously. She was once mine and if she's in pain it was suppose to be my arms wrapped around her comforting her, not him. I take a long walk with no destination in place. I can't go home, if I do I won't be able to resist the urge to grab my money, go to the liquor store and drink. So I stay outside for a long while.

**Emily POV**

I am absolutely exhausted, I feel years older than I really am and I feel weak, broken down. I'm so confused because a part of me still loves him. I was the one that hurt him, I was the one feeling guilty so I was the one that was supposed to make things right. But then last night he hurt me causing everything to change and my hope to shatter.

I remember it clearly;  
_ After our first big fight I had collapsed on my bed feeling completely lost. I laid there for what seemed like forever but I managed to will myself not to cry. When I got up I knew I couldn't stay like that all day. I knew that although I wasn't the same Emily Thorne that came at the beginning of the summer I wasn't going to let love turn me into something pathetic. So I picked myself up, got dressed and made myself busy. A few hours later I heard Daniel he was shouting, and banging on the door wanting me to open up. I wanted to be left alone, he was clearly drunk and clearly angry but it was also clear that he wasn't going to leave. I didn't want to call the police on him so I reluctantly opened the door. He barged in and started shouting and screaming, he looked enraged and quite honestly it did scare even me, I had never seen him like that before. I tried to calmly get him to leave but he wouldn't. I tried to get the bottle out his hand but he grabbed my arm tightly, so I stepped away. He wanted me to admit I never loved him. I couldn't do that it would have been a lie. He roughly pushed me and it hurt as my shoulder blades and the back of my head banged against the wall. I looked at him in surprise and I hardly recognized Daniel. He was like a wild animal, his eyes were crazed as he took another sip out his bottle. I don't know what was wrong with me, I could have easily gotten out of that position but my body felt paralyzed. I don't know whether, it was shock, fear or exhaustion but the only thing that still worked was my voice. My voice elevated as I said ''Daniel I fell in love with you. when you smile I can't help but smile too, when you hold me I never want to let go and when you kiss me I…". He looked lost and confused, but then his face quickly contorted into a terrifyingly angry face. And next thing I knew his right arm was around my neck, squeezing tightly, choking me. Words cannot even describe how shocked I was. The pain of being betrayed like that, being hurt by the man I loved was unbearable. I felt that pain even more than I felt the air rapidly escaping my body. Struggling against him was no use and before I lost unconsciousness I managed to choke out his name. It seemed my voice triggered something inside Daniel because he immediately released his hand. I collapsed to the ground gasping for air and when I looked up I saw Daniel staring at me eyes wide, face pale with a horrified expression on his face. He dropped his bottle on the ground and it shattered, making such a loud sound and causing both of us to do something other than stare at each other in shock. I saw him foolishly trying to pick up the shards but all he did was get cut. Although I felt completely empty I somehow managed to stand up and look him straight in the eyes. I had no idea what I looked like to him but I felt infuriated. He hurt me, he humiliated me and he terrified me and that pain kills. "Just leave" I said trying not to cry. He looked back at me with such sorrow in his eyes then turned around and stumbled away. That time I couldn't hold back the tears and I collapsed on the floor crying my eyes out uncontrollably for what seemed like the first time in decades. A while later my phone rang and I saw on the screen it was Nolan. I didn't want to speak to anybody but my hand was so shaky that I accidently tapped receive call instead of decline call. I heard his voice immediately "Emily are you alright" he said "You never called me back like you promised"  
"I'm fine" I said but my voice betrayed me immediately.  
"Your crying, what happened" he asked worriedly.  
I didn't' answer, just hung up on him.  
15 minutes later, Nolan entered my house to find me collapsed on the floor in a pool full of tears. I looked up and I saw his eyes widen as they zoomed in on the bruises on my neck. Thankfully he didn't say anything or ask any questions. I don't think I could've explained to him what happened at that time. He just picked me up and held me protectively against him as I cried. The next thing I knew it was morning and I had woken up in my bed, with Nolan sitting beside me, staring at me with worry. "Good morning" he said.  
"Nothing good about it" I replied  
"I'll make you some tea" he said as I got up and headed to the bathroom.  
As I entered, the kitchen I saw the glass bottle shards had been removed from the living room.  
"Thanks for cleaning up" I said as Nolan looked up  
"Of course" he replied as he pushed my cup of tea and a plate of croissants towards me.  
I take the cup and thank him. I see him eye the plate I left untouched but he didn't press me to eat.  
"How are your bruises? I put an icepack on them, while you were asleep" Nolan asked  
"They're better" I replied. There was a long pause and I could tell what was coming next.  
"Em's what happened last night" he asked  
So then I told him everything that happened and I remember I had never seen Nolan that enraged before._

"You were out there a long time with Daniel" I hear Nolan say bitterly as he steps out on the porch with me.  
"Nolan it was hardly even 5 minutes" I say  
"You need to stay away from him" he replies  
"Your foolish if you think I can avoid him, Nolan. I'm obviously not going to fall into his arm but whether you like it or not Charlotte links us together. She still thinks we're getting married.

"He tried to kill you Emily, he's a monster" he replies angrily

"He didn't try to kill me he was just terribly drunk and it wouldn't have gone that far"

"Why are you defending him" he choked "he wrapped his hand around your neck and nearly killed you, don't tell me you still love the guy" he says angrily.

"Nolan, do you think I don't remember what he did, it pains me but I can't deny I still have some feelings for him. And don't forget I hurt him too. I still hate him for what he did and I won't give away my forgiveness easily but it's all terribly confusing right now." I say

"Well I'll hate him 100% for you" he says sarcastically "but, no matter what happens I'll be by your side"

I give a small smile and say "I have some things I need to take care of"

"Is that your way of kicking me out" he replies

"That's my nice way of kicking you out" I say

He laughs and says " I don't doubt that, bye Em's"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW =D.**

**If you interested in the song here's the link (v=4ybvcRwraLU) **

**[LoveRevenge, good guess last chapter. You were right it was Nolans fist xD ]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** Ever After  
**

**_Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee  
That when I get back, you won't believe  
That you knew me well  
Don't want to think about it  
I'm fuckin' tired of getting sick about it  
Now stand back up and be a man about it  
And fight for something, fight for something, fight for something, oh_**

**I would make a better liar**  
**And never face the music when it's dire**  
**And I breathe disaster, ever after**  
**Don't pull away from me now**

**_I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after_**

**Group: Marianas Trench **

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Hello" I say into my phone

"EMILY, it's Charlotte, I'm finally back now" she says happily

"Charlotte, it feels like I haven't spoken to you in ages. How was Miami?" I ask  
"It was so much fun and unlike here the weather was warm and Alice's parents beach house was lovely"  
"I'm glad you had a great time, you deserved some fun after everything that happened" I say sincerely  
"Yeah, So what have you and Danny been up to?" she asks  
"Oh you know, nothing exciting"  
"Saving the excitement for the wedding" she says enthusiastically  
"Of course" I reply feigning happiness.  
"I believe you and I had plans today, weren't we going to go looking for my bridesmaid dress. What time do you want to meet?" She asks

Crap, I completely forgot about that, I don't want to disappoint Charlotte but I don't want her to see the bruises and even if I could cover it. I am really not in the mood to be thinking about my suppose to be wedding. And Charlottes obvious excitement is just going to make me feel even worse. So I use the oldest trick in the book and say " Sorry, Charlotte can I have a rain check, I'm still recovering from a cold and my head is pounding"  
"Of course, I hope you feel better Emily" she replies with concern  
"Thanks, I'll see you soon" I say as I hang up.

A couple hours later, I hear a knock on the door "It's Charlotte" I hear a voice call out. Although I do want to see my sister, now is just not the best time. So I ignore the door and make a mental note, to call her later and tell her I was sleeping, if she asks. But that doesn't happen because next thing I know Charlotte is standing right in front of me. Damn stupid Nolan forgot to lock my front door.

"Charlotte" I say pretending to be surprised.  
"Didn't you hear me calling"

"Oh sorry, I was like half asleep"

"It's ok, feeling any better" she asks with concern

"A little" I reply

"Well I brought some chicken noodle soup for you"

"That's sweet, thank you", I stand up and give my sister a hug, it seems she's the only good thing that unexpectedly happened on my path of revenge. I squeeze her tightly grateful for her affection and kindness, something that's been lacking from my life recently. But when I pull away I see her eyes have found the bruises on my neck.

She gasps "Emily what happened" she says worriedly

"Oh, it's nothing, just something silly that happened" I say but as I look at her I can tell she won't let it go unless I give in explanation. So I rack my brain for an excuse, anything to avoid too many questions.

"Remember my big pearl necklace? Well last night I fell asleep in bed with it on and the end hook got stuck to my pillow and as I moved around in bed, it got too tight around my neck"

"That's awful" Charlotte says but I can tell she doesn't buy it by the suspicion I see on her face and hear in her voice. Luckily she drops the subject, though unluckily her next subject is no better.

"Shouldn't Daniel be here. Your still sick and your hurt and he's left you alone all day?"

It's still too soon for Charlotte to know about our separation. She's had a rough couple months with everything that happened with her parents and her break up with Declan. She's finally starting to seem happy again and she needs to be focused for her next semester in school. If we told her that we were no longer together she'd be shattered especially because she was so looking forward to our wedding. So I do what I do best; lie.

"Daniel was with me for the past few days taking care of me, we thought my cold had gotten better and really it's just my head that hurts, it's not a big deal. And he doesn't know about the bruises, it happened last night and after taking the days off for me, he's got his plate full at work so I didn't want to bother him."

"If he's been working all day I'm sure it's about time for him to take a break and come home. He would want to be there if he knew you weren't well. I'm going to call him"

Why was she so persistent, how annoying. I'm used to people listening to what I say, not doing what they want. I sigh and try something else masking my irritation as I speak.  
"Charlotte I don't need you to call him. The truth is last night we had a little argument and it's probably best if we gave each other some space."

"Daniel couldn't stay mad at you for long, he adores you" she reply's walking into the kitchen and dialling his number.

**Daniel POV  
**  
"Hello" I say my voice sounding tired

"Danny"

"Char, two phone calls in one day you must love me" I say jokingly.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever. But I'm really calling you because I'm worried about Emily. She has these bruises on her neck, it looks like she's been hurt by somebody... like maybe even strangled or something. She made up some excuse about sleeping with a big necklace on last night but I don't believe it. She seems fine but I think you need to be here."

Shit this was bad, what was I supposed to do. I couldn't face Emily again today. And what was I suppose to say about the bruises. If I got there, pretending to be in love with her, that would be some cruel twist of fate that I wouldn't be able to act out. But Charlotte still thought I was her fiancé and what man wouldn't rush home upon hearing what I heard. "I'll call Emily now, and stay with her tonight"

"Daniel" she said sounding very disappointed "Emily should be your priority not work"

There was no other way around it "I know, I'm on my way back" At least Charlotte thinking I was in the city at work bought me some time.

45 minutes later I walked into Emily's house. I had on my work suit so it would appear like I rushed home from work and I had made sure to mask the scent of alcohol with listerine. I really was hopeless even with all what happened I still couldn't stop myself from drinking alcohol. My favourite brunette bounced up to me happily and gave me a long hug. "I missed you" I say and I truly mean it. The love I felt was a welcome change from all the resentment I've felt in the past few days. Just for a second I forget where I am but then I hear that sweet voice that I used to find so inviting call my name.

Emily walks over to me smiling and flings her arms around me. This intimacy is too much, I'm feeling things I shouldn't. I feel longingness for her touch and that scares me the most. I'm not suppose to but I can't help liking the feel of her body in mine, her breath on my skin, that familiar scent of hers. It's like I'm fighting a battle within. I know I'm suppose to be acting in love but it's too hard. I fear if I act, I'll fall back into the rhythm of her love. She's so convincing too. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a sharp whisper in my ear telling me to wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the cheek. So I do just that but I can't help my body movements being stiff. As I pull away, I remember I'm suppose to notice her bruises.

"What happened" I ask my voice sounding strange.

She tells me the same excuse she told Charlotte. I understand why Charlotte's suspicious it does sound strange but I could not have come up with a better excuse.  
She takes a step closer to me, as if hinting at me to move closer to her.

"Does it hurt" I ask not having to pretend to be concerned because I truly am.

"A little" She replies and I can't tell whether this part is true or just her acting. I know what I'm suppose to do next, I'm suppose to comfort her. But the thought makes me feel sick and even more guilty. I caused her that pain, I don't have the right to touch her let alone try comfort her. I have to though, so I take a step closer to her, tilt her chin up with my hand so I can examine the bruises and then gently touch them with my thumb, stroking them ever so slightly. I half expect her to push me away and shout you did this. But she doesn't she's too good at the act, nevertheless I can't help thinking how horrible it must be for her.

I back away and she slips her hand in mine and pulls me to the couch beside her. I wrap one arm around her and she rests her hand on my knee. This is our normal position, it feels strangely familiar and although I know it's dangerous I start to feel more comfortable. When she looks away I catch myself gazing at the face I fell in love with. I hear her laughter and see her smile as she talks to Charlotte. This is too much I think as I hear Emily tell Charlotte a made up story of what we did last week. "Wasn't that so funny" she says looking at me, in an attempt to get me to interact. "Oh yeah" I say very unconvincingly.

"What's wrong? " she says looking at me with fake concern "are you still mad at me about the argument we had yesterday"

I try to get my act back together "No, of course not, works just been really rough and... stuff"  
"I'm sorry" she says as she rests her hands on my face and kisses me softly on her lips.

I can't take this any longer I stand up and head to the kitchen mumbling something about getting some water. And when I reluctantly walk back towards them, in an attempt to get Charlotte to leave I say

"Emily the doctor said you needed rest. I know you've missed Char but we'll see her in the morning"

"Your right I am stating to feel tired now" she reply's

"Charlotte, lets head home now, I'll help you unpack like promised" I say

"Oh, that's okay Daniel, lets save packing for tomorrow, you can stay here" she says thinking she's doing me a favour. Oh how wrong she is. I'm about to open my mouth to make another excuse but then Emily beats me to it;

"Stay, we should talk " she says. What, I thought we were trying to get me to leave not stay. I feel a pit in my stomach and I literally want to run away as fast as I can but I can't. What does she want, we talked this morning. "Goodnight lovebirds" I hear Charlotte shout and both me and Emily shout back our goodnights to her, somehow in unison. As the door shuts the pit in my stomach expands and I brace myself for whatever anger she directs at me but what she says next I am not expecting  
"what" I say confused, thinking I'd miss heard  
"Kiss me" she repeats her voice even and her emotions unreadable.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW it's greatly appreciated =D. Oh and last chapter I forgot to mention, I wrote my second Revenge fanfic, it's an Aimely Oneshot, Please Check It Out =D**

**If you want to check out the song, here's the link to put into youtube (watch?v=cts6y-v7hhU)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Hate You, Don't Leave Me**

_**I hate you, don't leave me  
I feel like I can't breathe  
Just hold me, don't touch me  
And I want you to love me  
But I need you to trust me  
Stay with me, set me free  
But I can't back down  
No, I can't deny  
That I'm staying now  
'Cause I can't decide  
Confused and scared  
I am terrified of you**_

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head**_  
_**Don't listen to a single word I've said**_  
_**Just hear me out before you run away**_  
_**'Cause I can't take this pain**_

_**I hate you, don't leave me**_

**_I'm addicted to the madness  
I'm a daughter of the sadness  
I've been here too many times before  
Been abandoned and I'm scared now  
I can't handle another fall out  
I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore_**

_**I hate you, don't leave me  
I hate you, please love me**_

**Singer: Demi Lovato  
**

* * *

_**Daniel POV**_

Just do it" she says as she moves towards me, pressing her body against mine and moving my arms around her waist. This is too much I think as I feel her lean body against mine and see her beautiful face looking up at me. I don't understand, why is she tempting me? Even though she's still pressed against me, waiting, I don't move figuring it's my best course of action. I guess she gets impatient because she leans up and pecks me softly on lips, the sensations too much and I find myself kissing her back, my tongue eager to find hers. As I kiss her I can't help thinking this is what happiness is as my hope rises but she pulls away shortly and when I look at her I can tell that kiss was just another one of her lies.

"Just checking, you still know what being with a women is like, thought you might need a reminder because you sure could have fooled me. You were terrible tonight. You were suppose to seem in love with me yet your movements were stiff, you looked very uncomfortable, your voice sounded strange, you hardly smiled and you barely touched me at all." She says spitefully.

That kiss was cruel, she did that on purpose to embarrass me and to hurt me. Gave me something I longed for just so she could rip it away from me.

"Well obviously it's easy for you, this is your true self, the lies, the manipulating that's who you've always been. I don't even think you know who you are anymore, do you? You even hide from yourself it's sad" I say angrily "I'm leaving" I add

"We're not done here" She says coldly

"What, are you going to fuck me too" I retort

She glares at me but all she says is "We need to talk about what's happening with Charlotte"

"Well, I'm sure as usual you have a plan, just hurry up and tell me what I'll have to do" I say bitterly

"For two weeks we pretend like we're in love and then the third and fourth week, we'll start distancing ourselves from each other, getting into fights, appearing mad at each other. Then at the end of the fourth week, you'll have to tell her we're breaking up. The third and fourth week should be easy for you but I actually need you to seem like your in love with me these first two weeks." She say's bossily

"Can you handle that?" she asks, glaring.

"I'll make you feel my love" I say glaring back "I better give you your engagement ring back" I add

"Don't bother, I don't want that thing on me" she says bitterly "I'll tell Charlotte I'm getting the size adjusted"

"Fine" I say as I storm out

**1 month Later…**

**Daniel POV**

"So I'll be telling Charlotte, about our break up tomorrow" I say

" Yes, don't mess it up. It's been a long four weeks, but finally we can truly go our separate ways, I won't be trapped any longer." She says, looking me dead in the eyes.  
Although I feel relieved the four weeks is over, that comment still hurts. The first two weeks pretending to be in love were the hardest. I got to hold her and kiss her and see her beautiful smile and hear her laugh but what was the point if it was all fake, I would have rather just had that all ripped away from me at once. Apparently I was quite convincing though because after the few first days Emily stopped bugging me about my acting. The third and fourth weeks were better because we had more distance from each other but it was also really hard when we had the pretend fights because it seemed too real and I actually found my true self getting emotional which to Emily probably made me look foolish. But through the whole month the most painful thing was the constant on and off feelings of love and hate and not knowing whether Emily was feeling it too, it was unbearable. As I look at her now I wonder does she not feel anything towards me at all anymore except resentment? Because when I look at her all I see is hate reflected back at me.

Not wanting to leave just yet, afraid it'll be my last time beside her. I try to make small talk asking whether she's still going to be staying in the Hampton's. Well in honesty I ask out of curiosity, not sure about how I would feel with her staying or leaving. Her answer doesn't surprise me "Well, that doesn't concern you anymore Daniel". I walk towards the door but just in case she was to leave the Hampton's and it would be my last chance, I turn back towards her grab her hands, look her straight in the eyes and say " I truly did love you, when you were beside me I felt like the happiest and luckiest man in the world and hurting you will always by my greatest regret in life. I'm not sure I can forgive you but I do wish you a happy future." I look at her and notice her normally steely composure has been broken down. Although I noticed she avoided my eye contact when I spoke, I feel relief flood over me when I look at her since it feels like she's accepted my words. Her hands feel warm in mine and I so badly want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight but I force my hand out of hers and walk away not uttering another word.

**Emily POV**

I can't believe Daniel, he really is unbelievable. This whole month I've tried so hard to reject my residual feelings of love for him. He probably assumed it was so easy for me since in his opinion that's all I am lies and manipulation. And I let him think that, when we were acting I never looked uncomfortable or let my true emotions show. But every time he touched me, though unwanted I felt something, something good inside. But that just made me try harder to melt my heart to stone. In fact usually when I saw he was uncomfortable I'd prey on that by increasing my intimacy and affection just to see that look of longingness, pain and guilt on his face that he couldn't hide. It was cruel I don't know why I did it. Well thinking about it I guess it was half because I was still hurt by how he choked me and half because I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't in love with Daniel anymore. In truth it was kind of like a double edged sword. Even though my face remained indifferent what I did hurt me probably just as much as it hurt him, I was just much better at hiding it.

I don't understand him, while he's tried to be civil during this ordeal, I've been spiteful making sure to always glare, talk coldly and shut him down every time he wants to talk. It's not that I hate him a hundred percent but I was trying to fool myself into hating him that much, that way it would be easier in his absence. But just as he was leaving he had to turn around and tell me from his heart what he really felt. It was too much, his brown eyes staring deeply in mine, his strong hands holding mine, warming them up but most of all the sincere words he spoke popped my bubble of deception and I fear it can't be remade. The truth is I love Daniel more then I hate him but I still don't forgive him and all I want is to forget about him and move on. It's what's best, our love is tainted and a second chance would be foolish on both our parts.

**Daniel POV**

The truth is I both love and hate Emily Thorne. I'm angry at her for all the lies, she made a fool of me and broke my heart simultaneously and because of that my pride is getting in the way of forgiving her. I'm not even sure who she really is, she says she's truly Amanda Clarke but other than the name being different is she still the same person? When Amanda Changed her name, did she create a different personality, interests, attributes, attitudes for Emily Thorne? Or did she blend herself into that name? Is Amanda the same women I fell in love with? I have so many questions like that and I suppose really it falls down to our perception on what makes a person their self but that's getting way too philosophical for my liking.

But equally Emily made me into a better man and the time I spent with her, were truly my happiest moments. Mixed in with the extreme guilt I feel for harming her and breaking her trust for me, my feelings are a complete mess. And although it's crazy I can't help but wishing for us to be together, my future seems bleak without her. Yet, I'm not willing to do anything about it, Emily's right, I really am a coward.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW =D**

**I can't believe I made it to chapter 10, I feel like celebrating :)  
From This Time Forward was my first fanfic ever and I just love Revenge so much, so I thought, you know what; lets try it. I'm not going to say it's easy writing this and it takes so so much of my time but i've actually really enjoyed writing it and I thank you all for reading it and giving it that first try. I also thank you all for following my story, adding it your favourites and especially commenting because it honestly makes my day, boosts me confidence and inspires me to keep writing more.**

**If you liked the song it's from one of my favourite singers Demi Lovato and here's the link to listen (v=0KrImGtd-AM)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Part Of The Secret**

_**One more confession, discretion's not what I need to sell,  
I never needed a reason for keeping secrets from myself  
And now that's just how I tell I'm wide awake  
I'll wreck this if I have to tell me what good would  
**_

**You get separated, somebody's gone,**  
**And I don't know how this is wrong,**  
**I'm so frustrated, falling behind**

**Group: Marianas Trench**

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

As I walk towards the kitchen for breakfast, I pass Daniel's room and see him sitting on his bed, looking absolutely miserable with a bottle of scotch already opened on his nightstand. I consider wishing him good morning but I know Daniel wouldn't want me to see him like this. He's always been a good big brother to me and was always there to help. But when he needs help, he won't let me in, just pretends everything's all right when I know it's not. I'm older now and despite his attempts to hide his feelings I know something's wrong. He's no longer happy anymore and he looks worn out. He might even have a drinking problem; it's all he seems to do when I'm not around. He hides the empty bottles, tries masking his breath with listerine and locks himself in his room with a poor excuse when he's too drunk to try act sober for me but I still know he's drinking. One time I found his bill and the amount of money he spent on alcohol truly worried me. I want to do something but I don't know what, I've considered telling Emily but I've noticed over the last couple weeks her and Daniel have been different. They've been tense and cold around each other even getting into a couple arguments. I don't know what happened but I'm positive they'll pull through I just don't want to strain their relationship any further especially before their wedding.

While I'm eating my scones I see Daniel walk into the kitchen and pour himself a mug of coffee.  
"Morning Char….. um after you get ready I have to talk to you… it's important" he says nervously.  
Judging from his voice it sounds like bad news and I feel my stomach tighten. I wonder what the news is about; Daniels drinking problem, my filthy parents or myself.  
"Let's just talk now, it's best to get it over and done with" I say bravely.

He sighs deeply as he sits down opposite me and sadly says, "It's about Emily"

"Oh my god, is she alright" I say panicky praying she didn't get injured or hurt somehow.

"She's fine" he says

Thank goodness I think before it dawns on me that the only other reason he'd sound so sad about Emily is if they had broken up.

His voice confirms my reasoning as he says "It's just…. just that Emily and I have called off the wedding"

That can't be right, they're supposed to be in love, I don't understand. "So you and Emily are postponing the wedding for now" I ask though deep down I think I already know the answer.

"No Charlotte, Emily Thorne and I broke up" he says avoiding my gaze.

I feel a lump form in my throat and I truly feel like crying both from the shock and sadness. It may seem silly to cry for the failure of someone else's relationship but I always thought Daniel and Emily would be together forever. I know no love is perfect but theirs seemed perfect to me and it was my hope that I would have a love like that eventually.

"Why" I ask my voice small

I see his eyes flicker everywhere but my face as he mumbles "Oh you know stuff happens and everything's not always what it seems, and it was just time to call it quits".

I look at him, scowling, what kind of bullshit response is that. He was obviously hiding something from me.  
"Did you cheat on Emily?" I say angrily

He looks at me both surprised and hurt as he reply's "I would never do that to her"

"Did she cheat on you?" I persist

"No, she wouldn't…." he shakes his head and looks up at me and says "Charlotte, why the hell are you asking these questions. Do you really think so little of us?"

What right does Daniel have to be offended when he's lying to me I scowl, at him as I angrily shout "Your lying to me, you adored and Emily adored you. Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit excuse you gave me for breaking up?"

My voice gets slightly quieter and softer as I say "You're obviously hiding the truth and I deserve to know, you guys were happy as a couple and I was happy beside you. For once just tell me the truth, I'm not a baby anymore, Daniel" I say pleading

Daniel looks taken aback from my outburst but it seems to have worked because then he quietly says his voice sad and full of emotions "You're right, I'm sorry. The truth is I found out something big about Emily that I don't think I can get over, the lies were too much and she really hurt me. But then I messed up too; I did something terrible, unforgiving to her. Now our relationship is one big confusing mess and it doesn't matter what I feel, it can't be fixed."

"Oh" I say quietly trying to process the information, after a moment I say "Maybe you just need a bit of time apart, surely you don't have to rush the break up?"

He produces an odd laugh then tiredly says "Since, we're all about truths, I'll let you on, on a little secret. Emily and I actually broke up about a month again"

I can tell I looked shocked I might have even gasped a little. That just can't be right, I remember them happy and laughing and kissing. I don't understand, I open my mouth about to speak when I hear him continue.

"I'm sorry we lied to you. Emily and I both just want you to be happy. We know you've been through a lot with mum and dad and then your breakup with Declan and just when you were starting to revert back to your normal happy self we didn't want to burst your bubble and sadden you with our breakup. Plus we wanted you to get off on a good start for your second semester in school. So we pretended to be together, the last couple of weeks acting more distant, so it would be less of a huge shock"

"The shocks the same" I say sadly. I probably should be mad at them for lying to me for a whole month but I guess I'm still too disappointed about the breakup to care.

I stand up and give Daniel a tight hug, my voice a little wobbly I say "I'm so sorry Daniel, I know how much you loved her and it must be really hard for you, just please even though I'm younger don't forget you can lean on me. I'll always be there for you, we're family after all."

I see a small smile form on his lip and he says " Thank you Char, your hugs always make me feel better"

"I'll be up in my room if you need me" I say as he lets me go

"Actually… um, You should see Emily, I'm sure your hugs will make her feel better too"

"You don't mind?" I ask surprised

"You guys are like sisters, it would be unfair to expect you to avoid her for me" he says gently.  
**  
**

**Emily POV**

"I am so sorry Emily" I hear a kind voice say as she envelops me in a tight comforting hug. Her presence and warmth cheering me up. I smile and calmly say "Charlotte, it's so nice to see you" as she pulls away.

She frowns "Emily, you don't have to do that?" she says sadly

"What" I say truly confused

"You don't have to pretend like your fine like nothing happened, when you're hurting inside. Daniel told me everything this morning. About your break up and about you guys faking your relationship for a month to benefit me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I never wanted you anywhere near this and I know how excited you were for the wedding" I say truthfully

"It doesn't matter about me, look I know how it feels to have a broken heart and I'm here for you, you shouldn't have to go though it alone." She says sincerely.

I feel her brown eyes full of concern staring at me and I know what she wants. Some heartfelt discussion from me about Daniel or at least something to show that normal process of heartbreak. But I can't talk about Daniel, I've tried so hard to close my feelings and emotions for him and I'm not letting them out.

"Charlotte, don't worry about me, I'm fine"

"Stop lying" she shouts startling me, her voice calming down as she continues "You just broke up with the man you loved. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at him and heard it in your voice when you spoke. I saw the happiness and love you felt on your face and in your composure every day. And he loved you just as much too, Daniel adored you, I had never seen my brother so happy until he was by your side. So just please don't tell me your fine, when that's all been ripped away. For once, truly open up to me, I might not be able to help but trust that I'll still be there for you"

Damn it, she was getting me emotional, I could feel the lump in my throat start to form. Scrambling for the right words to say I try a bit of honesty.  
"Charlotte, in times of sadness I'm used to being on my own, I know your there for me and I thank you for that but I'm fine…enough. Anyway by now I'm all out of tears."

She gives me another hug then quietly says "He still loves you. You know, he was the one who actually told me to come see you, he told me to give you a big hug to help you feel better. He cares about you Emily."

"Charlotte" I say sadly "There is a big difference between caring and loving and even if he did still love me, I wouldn't go back to him it would just be foolish after all our love is already tainted."

"Emily what happened? I don't understand how you guys can go from happiness to sadness as quick as you two did. When Daniel told me about the breakup he said he did something unforgiveable to you. He also said something about a huge secret he found out about you and that he couldn't get over your lies. What was it he found out about you? I know I'm prying but if it's such a huge thing don't I deserve to know. I won't judge, I promise."

I look at her, brown eyes pleading with me to let her in but I just don't know so I close my eyes and shut out her persistent voice which is still rambling on about Daniel and the secret to give myself some time to think. She does deserve to know after all she is my sister. Plus she's right in the middle of this and always has been. She's both my sister by blood, my enemy's daughter by blood and my lover's sister by blood. When we had first found out Nolan had mentioned that I should tell Charlotte the truth but I was in the middle of my Revenge then and I couldn't jeopardize my plans.

_It's finished now though and the secrets already out you should tell her_, that's what Daniel had told me a couple weeks back. I didn't answer him though, my answer would have just made me seem weak, because the truth was I was scared to tell Charlotte. Scared I'd lose her like I had lost Daniel. But thinking about it, now was really my last chance to tell her. If I didn't have the courage to tell her now, when she was specifically asking when would I ever be able to tell? Waiting would only make the truth that much harder for Charlotte and she was my sister she had some of the same blood flowing through her veins as me. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life holding back such an important truth from the only true family I had left?

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, please COMMENT/REVIEW =D  
**  
**Here's the song link. Thesongs actually called Masterpiece Theatre 3 btw. (watch?v=tJh2OFxEcUM)**

**And I promise they'll be a Demily moment coming up soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Revenge  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trust Me**  
**  
_Looking for something I've never seen_  
**

_**Alone and I'm in between**_  
_**The place that I'm from and**_  
_**The place that I'm in**_  
_**A city I've never been**_  
_**I found a friend or should I say foe**_  
_**Said there's a few things you should know**_  
_**We don't want you to see**_  
_**We come and we go**_  
_**Here today, gone tomorrow**_

_**You can trust me trust nobody**_  
_**But I said you and me**_  
_**We don't have honesty**_  
_**The things we don't want to speak**_  
_**I'll try to get out but I never will**_  
_**Traffic is perfectly still**_

_**Were only taking turns**_  
_**Holding this world**_  
_**It's how it's always been**_  
_**When you're older you will understand**_

_**And again maybe you won't**_

**Artist: The Fray**

* * *

**Emily POV**

"Charlotte" I say sternly breaking up her unnecessary rant. "If you want to know the truth, then it's going to be a long night and I need you to sit and listen quietly. You'll have lots of thoughts and questions you'll want to say but wait until my whole story is finished. There is no easy way to begin so I'll just come out and say it; my real name is not Emily Thorne, its Amanda Clarke"

I hear Charlotte gasp in disbelief and see her eyes widen in shock. "Your m-m-my real sister, we have the same father?" she asks, needing some sort of clarification to make it more believable.

"That's right I'm your real sister, my father was David Clarke and he was not a terrorist, he was an innocent man framed. You wanted the truth, so here it is, I'll start my story from the beginning" I say directly. I search her face looking for the anger and hurt I saw in Daniels when I told him. Luckily I don't see that though instead I see confusion and disbelief.

So I tell her everything I had told Daniel as well as what happened between us when he found out. Surprisingly Charlotte didn't really interrupt me much. Just sat and listened, obliviously expressing all her different emotions; surprise, shock, anger, hurt, sadness, confusion, across her face.

As I finally finish I expect her to shout or cry or scream or at least bombard me with all her thoughts and questions. But all she does is stand up, head to the door and quietly say "I'm going home now"

I walk towards her and softly say "Don't you have any questions or anything you want to say. You were quiet a long time" while gently putting my hand over her shoulder as if to turn her around.

She shrugs it off "Just don't Emil- I mean A-a-manda. I need time to think about everything. So much happened and it's really hard to believe, let alone decide what I think of it all. Just let me be for a while, I'll come talk to you when I'm ready" she says sadly before rushing out the door. I watch her back as she gets further and further away and I can't help worrying that she might not forgive me. From what I saw, she took it well but almost too well and that's what makes it unsettling. I was expecting at least some kind of outburst but she just left.

Although it's chilly outside, I step out and head towards the porch swing tracing my fingers along the carved out infinity symbol on the railing. Despite all the madness in my life and despite my worry about Charlotte, after coming clean I am feeling a lot calmer and less tense. My only wish is that I could tell Jack Porter the truth. It's not that I still have romantic feelings for him, it's just he's the only link left to my childhood and I still feel that bond. I want to be honest with him, he deserves that plus it would be wonderful to be able to reminisce about our happy childhood together. But I know that wouldn't be fair to the real Emily Thorne. They're happy with little Carl now, I don't have the right to break that up and even if I did I wouldn't. Emily Thorne sacrificed and did so much to help me. I've always felt a bit guilty because at times I know I did use her. But I do truly love her and she deserves a happy life with a good man like Jack.

I take a deep breath inhaling the fresh crisp air and realize although my life is nowhere near happy yet, weights have been lifted off my shoulder making it easier to breathe. The head Grayson's are locked up, Daniel and I somehow managed to break up on good terms and I no longer have to lie to my sister. All I need now is something to make my life meaningful, something to give it direction.

**Daniels POV  
**  
Women are so frustrating I honestly don't understand them sometimes. A couple hours ago after coming back from Emily's house, Charlotte had stormed into my room and stood there arms crossed, glaring at me looking like she was ready for a fight. So fight we did.

_**Flashback**_

_I sighed deeply as she walked into the room clearly not in the mood to deal with her rage caused from whatever lies Emily had filled her head with._

_"Char, what's the matter?" I asked reluctantly _

"_She told me everything, she told me her real name was Amanda Clarke and then she told me everything starting from her time with our father, to her time with you" she said seething_

_I swear if I wasn't already sitting down I would have fallen down in shock, I couldn't believe Emily had actually came clean.__I looked back at her and she was still glaring. "So why the hells are you glaring at me for?" I asked annoyed, after all I'd had enough cold stares for a lifetime from another Miss Clarke._

_"Because Conrad told you the truth about our father ages ago. You could have exonerated David but you did nothing. I thought you were better than that!" she shouted angrily._

_Not this again I thought trying to keep my cool and choose my words carefully.  
"I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong and I am ashamed of how I did nothing. It's not like I condoned the crime, I was sickened by what they did too. However I was trying to protect our family, that secret would have ruined everything, our reputation, our income and our lives."_

_"Whatever" she said huffily_

_"I take it your on Emily's side" I said bitterly_

_"I'm on no one's side. __After she told me the truth I just rushed out her house. I didn't know how to face her because I am obviously hurt and mad at her for lying to me but in a way I think I understand why she did all she did. I just….need time to forgive I guess" she replied quietly_

_I listened to her words carefully, after all she was the only other person in the same predicament as me. I didn't understand how she handled it so much better than me. She was already talking about forgiveness. Was it because they had the same father? Or was it just because I was a fool? She didn't even get mad at Emily yet, wait... _

_"So you didn't shout or even glare at Emily for keeping that huge secret from you. Yet you get immediately mad at me for what I did" I said accusingly_

_"That's different" She said slowly not able to justify my accusation.  
"But you know Daniel, although I'm disappointed in you, I do want to forgive you too and maybe us talking will speed up the progress. I love you guys both, you're my big brother and she's my big sister. I really do want to move on but what I've heard is a lot to take in. You hid such an atrocious act and she spent all summer lying to me that's a lot to hurt anyone."_

_I almost wanted to laugh in disbelief but I was too angry. I just couldn't believe she was forgetting the biggest point. "Charlotte" I said angrily, startling her with my tone "Stop talking as if Emily and I are in the same predicament. I've been your brother ever since you were born and I was always there for you. Emily's been your sister for what, a day? Not only that but although what I did was wrong part of it was to protect you. Emily lied to us for months going behind our backs and ruining our happy lives all for her selfish, obsessive need for revenge. And you talk as if what I did was just as wrong as what she did and as if Emily's just as much your sister as I am your brother. Open your eyes Charlotte….." _

_"Daniel" Charlotte shouted sharply interrupting my spiteful rant.  
"How can you say that, she didn't ruin my life and I know she didn't ruin yours. You can't tell me that you wish you never met her because that would be a lie; despite everything I know at least a part of you still loves her. Our lives have definitely changed because of Emily but at least we're no longer in the dark. There are no more secrets weighing our family down. Getting revenge was selfish but deep down I think after everything she had been through, it was the only thing she could do. And I know all her targets deserved it, even mum and d-da, your dad."  
_

_"Sounds like you've already forgiven her to me. Why don't you just go live with your new sister" I said bitterly _

_She frowned at me as she saw the anger in my eyes and said "She really is as much my sister as you are my brother" __Looking as if she wanted to say more I cut her off quickly not wanting to hear anymore and moodily said goodnight.  
_

I know that Charlottes related to Emily as much as she is to me. But it's still hard to accept. Charlotte and I have been together since babies and we were always close growing up. I remember as children we would make up pretend games. She'd always be a magic princess and I would be her knight and together we'd fight all the monsters. I know Emily really does love charlotte and it's not her fault that she didn't get to be a big sister to her growing up but it's still hard to believe the truth. To be honest I think deep down I'm afraid I might lose my little sister, I've never had to share her before. Anyway it's not fair Emily, already stole my heart I don't want her taking my sister either.

**One Week Later  
Emily POV**

I swiftly get up and head to the door upon hearing the knocking.

"Charlotte" I say a smile coming onto my face. I feel the need to wrap my arms around her but ever since I'd told her the truth she had kept her distance and I still don't know where we stand. Thankfully though she gives me a big hug, a smile coming on to her face as she whispers into my ear "I forgive you... Sis"

I feel immediate relief flood over me and a pleasant feeling that seems to stay. I usher her into my house and we sit on the couch side by side. She turns towards me and says "I forgive you Amanda. I'm not sure if it's the Clarke in me or the time I spent thinking but I understand why you did what you did. And I know you never wanted to lie to me or… Daniel"

I look into her kind brown eyes, and it reminds me of my, no our father and I can't help feeling both happy and sad at the same time. I really did need Charlotte's forgiveness, I had come to really love her over my months here and I didn't want to lose our bond.

"Are you crying" She says gently while grabbing my hand.

"No" I say slightly defensive. My words betraying me as I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I hadn't even realized my eyes were watery till the tear dropped. I look away and quickly wipe it off.

When I turn back around I see an amused expression on her face as she teasingly says "You really are a softie at heart"

"But I can kick ass" I reply smiling. I hear her sweet laugh loudly and I swear it's contagious because I can't stop laughing either till even more tears roll out my eyes.

"I'm glad to have you as my little sister Charlotte" I say meaning every word

"I'm glad to" I hear her honestly say

"Umm, Can I ask you something" She says nervously, while fidgeting with her hair.

"Anything" I say wondering why she looks so nervous.

"Well, can you tell me about David Clarke, I'd love to know what our father was like" she says quietly.

"Oh" I say, pausing trying to find the right words. "Well our father was the kindest man on Earth. No matter what happened I always knew I could count on my dad. I remember one night the summer storm rolled and it was so strong it shook the walls, I was so scared. My father found me and I remember in that moment, he didn't treat me like a child. He explained to me what thunder really was, just a change in temperature and pressure, he took the fear away, like he always did.."

And so we spent all afternoon talking about our father. All the good and happy times with not a mention about the Grayson's or the unfortunate framing for terrorism. I told her stories I had never told anyone, some of them my most sacred memories. She had many questions and I answered them as best I could after all she deserved to know her father too. We laughed and smiled and talked for hours our bond definitely strengthing. And when she left I remember feeling the happiest I'd felt for a long while and the best part about it, was that happiness stayed with me. There were no more lies eating up my happiness reminding me, it wasn't real. So that night I fell asleep happy, dreaming I was child once again, building sandcastles in the sand with Charlotte. My dad smiling at us as he watched over us on our porch his hand resting on the infinity time's infinity symbol he carved in to the wood to remind us both how much he loved us.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter,PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW:)**

**Next chapter, there will finally be a Demily moment =D**

**Here's the link to the song, just paste it in Youtube. (J9xzi1e8z0Q)**


End file.
